


Dangers Of Codependency

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrian wants to rest after a long night, but Acheron has another idea in mind - sharing a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers Of Codependency

After a long night of battling preternatural beings - Kyrian was completely bushed beyond belief. The only thing the Dark Hunter wanted to do was sleep and possibly take the next night off.

This was if Acheron allowed him to do so. The nearly primordial God not allowing any of his soldiers to slack or shirk their duties.

Kyrian had always been a role model warrior and the cream of Acheron's crop. One of these days Kyrian needed to remind him of this fact and milk Acheron for all he was worth.

In a nearly lethargic haze Kyrian began to undress, he had just removed his shirt and was unbuckling his belt - when he felt lips whispering against his ear, "I always suspected you slept in the nude."

Kyrian whirled around and came face to face with the aforementioned devil. He silently cursed how Acheron never seemed to register on his radar.

Acheron stared into Kyrian's eyes; a cocky grin on his lips and a perfectly arched eyebrow lifted - daring Kyrian to say something smart to him.

"I can understand you entering my home anytime you damn well please." 

Kyrian placed a palm against Acheron's sturdy chest and shoved him away. 

"But your excessive need to invade my space...is taking your codependency to a whole new level Ash."

There it was. Acheron had expected no less from his comrade in arms.

"I could supersede your expectations if you like." Acheron told him with a suggestive wiggle to his brows

Kyrian resolved to ignoring him momentarily and slipped into a tshirt; followed by a pair of baggy shorts.

"Can we continue this asinine banter tomorrow night? I am fucking exhausted Ash."

"Or...hear me out." Acheron stared at him with his trademark smirk. "We can drink this flask of Nextar."

A small silver flask was procured from the inner pocket of Acheron's trench.

Kyrian shook his head disapprovingly at his boss.

The last time he had drank Nextar- Kyrian had awoken on his roof, naked, and covered in body paint during Mardi Gras.

Not knowing the events that had previously transpired; nor had he ever cared to know.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he would never drink it again.

Dark Hunters had a high alcohol and drug tolerance. If they wanted to quickly become inebriated; consuming demonic infused products were the surest way.

Nextar was one of those products. It had been created to imitate the God's mead of old and intoxicate a person to an absurd level.

"No thanks. I prefer drinking finely crafted untampered ale." Kyrian crassly spoke to Acheron; striding to his bed and slinking under the covers.  
"Now kindly get the Hell out."

Deliberately not listening to Kyrian box him out - Acheron dressed down to his own tshirt and boxers; climbing onto the unoccupied space next to Kyrian, but laying atop instead of under the covers.

"Ash, do I need to reiterate how creepy your codependency is becoming?"

Kyrian was on the precipice of his annoyance turning into blinding rage. He knew Acheron could possibly wipe the floor with Kyrian, but it wouldn't keep the Dark Hunter from fucking him up before going down.

"Just one drink." The secret God held the flask out to Kyrian, "One drink isn't enough to get you plastered."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A few drinks later - Kyrian not quite knowing how he had consumed more than one sip of Nextar; lie on his bed and watched the ceiling wave like rippling water.

"What..." Kyrian tried to concentrate on the words he wanted to speak, "was the point of me drinking it?"

Acheron chuckled next to him, "I wanted to do this...without your protests..."

Kyrian gave a muffled exclamation of surprise - Acheron's mouth hungrily consumed his and forced his own open.

He wanted to fight Acheron off of him, but his body was much too relaxed from the Nextar. Not to mention how good Acheron felt flush against him, the two facing eachother on their sides, and hands gripped at one another's hair.

Still deep down Kyrian was against his body's reaction to give into Acheron. If he were sober, Acheron would be sporting a bloody nose.

"I want to fuck you into oblivion Ky..."

Acheron bit the Dark Hunter's lower lip, until he tasted blood blossoming against his tongue, and sucked fervently before melding their mouths together again.

The taste of his life's essence on his own lips caused him to groan and he bit Acheron back; followed by kissing him in the same fashion.

Crimson smears began coating their jaws and both mutually licked the other's face. Hoping to get a delectable taste of the other.

Kyrian pulled Acheron on top of him and began feverishly grinding against Acheron's hard cock.

The next drunken wave of Nextar crashed over Kyrian; obliterating the last of his inhibitions.

"Ash, quit teasing me you bastard..." 

Kyrian tearing off Acheron's clothes and Acheron helping Kyrian from his. 

The two hunter's washboard chests sliding against the other's - Acheron's hand grasping Kyrian's aching cock and possessively growling in the blond's ear.

"Don't worry, Ky, I keep my promises."

After a few rough strokes, Acheron spat on two fingers, and slid them into Kyrian's ass.

Kyrian groaned and gasped as Acheron rhythmically worked his fingers - hooking them and rocking them back and forth, scissoring, and relentlessly jabbing Kyrian's prostate.

"Keep it up and I will come before you can enjoy yourself." Kyrian smirked through pleasure slitted eyes.

Acheron's fingers removed themselves: making Kyrian's ass feel suddenly bereft.

This didn't last long as Acheron spat on his cock and worked a glob of drool down his shaft.

Acheron thrusted inside, filling and stretching out the hunter, and set to work pummeling his extraordinarily tight hole.

The God's eyes rolled back and he couldn't help giving a satisfactory grin. How he had wanted this for so long and now he was experiencing the euphoria - obtaining his long awaited desire.

Kyrian's chest heaving as he worked his cock while Acheron abused his clutching hole.

Their lips met with a starving ferocity and tongues fought for dominance. Kyrian's nails raked Acheron's chest, drawing blood, and a guttural moan.

Kyrian licking the rubied droplets hovering above his own chest, savoring the sweet taste, and gasping as Acheron bit his neck.

Between the bliss of being bitten, stroking his cock, and Acheron literally fucking him into the bed - Kyrian released a pleasure sob.

He didn't know how much longer he could last. Any moment now he would be spurting ropes of pearly come; coating Acheron's chest with his spunk.

"I'm about to unleash my seed deep inside your fuckbox Ky" Acheron gruffly whispered in Kyrian's ear.

Moments later the bed was being slammed into the bedroom wall and Kyrian had to fight from wailing at the intense fucking.

The erratic thrusts sent both men diving into the euphoria threatening to consume them.

Acheron thrusting into Kyrian a final time with a ball slapping smack and Kyrian's cock blasting all over the God's glistening abs.

The room quieting down with the exception of shallow breathing and the delectable sound of blood soaked kisses.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next night Kyrian awoke with a head splitting headache, wondering at the source of his hangover, and as he sat up - placing a steadying hand on his pillow, he nearly slipped forward on a slick of blood.

"What the fuck happened?" The Dark Hunter asked himself aloud.

From somewhere to his left Acheron yawned and answered, "What didn't happen."

The memories from last night swirling back into place.

'I'm gonna kill him.' 

Kyrian thought as he literally kicked Acheron from his bed, down the hall, stairs, and out the door.

"Do I even want to know?" Nick asked as his head popped out of the kitchen.

The elder blond fixed him with a black look.

Nick bit a mouthful of toast and backed off; returning to the safety of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept writing requests. Please check my profile for details.


End file.
